1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an apparatus for play and exercise that utilizes a ball for manual rotation through the manipulation of a string or cord passing through the ball, and specifically, to a hand-actuated, rotatable ball attached to a twistable cord, that is grasped between the hands of the user and that can be reversibly rotated by moving the hands away from and toward each other, causing a series of reversible rotations for either amusement as a toy or physical conditioning as an upper torso exercising device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Manually actuated and string manipulated toys are known to exist in the prior art. For instance, the toy known as a "yo-yo" has been used for many years. The "yo-yo" is a rotatable device suspended from or tethered to a string at one end and rotated through single hand actuation at an opposite end. Similarly, paddle balls found in the prior art provide a ball tethered at one end of an elastic member with the other end connected to a paddle. The paddle is manipulated back and forth so that the ball bounces off the paddle in a continuous reciprocal action.
Additionally, manually actuated exercising devices are in existence today for physical conditioning. These devices normally comprise hand-maneuvered, stretchable or elastic material, incorporating a handle on each end of the material for stretching in front of the user. The handles are grasped with the hands and pulled apart against the stretch tension to build upper torso and arm strength. Such exercise is considered boring and repetitious because of the static nature inherent in the exercising device.
The present invention provides a dynamic toy and exercising device that utilizes the momentum of a sphere or ball that can be manipulated with two hands disposed out in front of the operator through the action of a twisted cord. When twisted, the cord stores potential energy that is subsequently converted into kinetic energy of rotation as the user pulls and releases the cords, causing the ball to rotate. When the tension in the cords is released, the sphere changes direction and the cord, through the kinetic energy and momentum of the ball, winds itself up again. Handles are disposed at each end of the cord for grasping by the user so that the device may be stretched and released in a repetitious fashion.
The present invention also provides for self-contained storage of the cord when the device is not in use.
The present invention can also be constructed to dynamically generate sounds based on the rotational velocity of the ball and can utilize interior visual indicia for observation through apertures in the sphere based on rpm or rotational speeds of the ball. A centrifugal force gauge can be provided on the sphere to measure objectively the maximum velocity or force achieved with the device.
Thus, the present invention provides both an amusement toy and an exercising device for the upper torso that is dynamic in nature and requires manipulative exercise and skill to sustain the rotation of the device in a dynamic state.